


Albus and Scorpius 2.0

by Ravenclaw_Scientist



Series: This new version of us [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Acceptance, Innocent, M/M, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Scientist/pseuds/Ravenclaw_Scientist
Summary: "I wasn't sure if we should, in this new version of us I had in my head."In which Albus and Scorpius discover what this new version might mean. Set right after the end of the play.





	Albus and Scorpius 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Theo Ancient and Samuel Blenkin's new interpretations of Albus and Scorpius.
> 
> For Manon, who wanted a tumblr post but is getting fanfic instead.

 

The Slytherin quidditch team had a long way to go if they were going to win the house cup, but they had somehow beaten Hufflepuff today. Going to quidditch on his own had daunted Scorpius but he pulled himself together and had walked down to the pitch after leaving Albus. When he arrived in the Slytherin stand, his dorm mates had actually spoken to him and asked him if he wanted to sit with them. He screamed and cheered along with the rest of his house and felt a part of something for the first time since he’d arrived at Hogwarts. So when Albus came into the Great Hall, looking in better spirits that Scorpius had expected him to be, he couldn’t help but stand up as he entered and flinging his arms around him.

 

“Hello then.” Albus mumbled.

 

Scorpius pulled back, blushing, suddenly realising that Albus had just asked him whether this was a thing and that he’d just grabbed him in front of the whole school. He looked around fleetingly. Nobody seemed to be looking at them any more strangely than usual. “I didn’t ask Rose if it was the right thing to do but I think we hug now.” Scorpius whispered.

 

Albus was grinning. “Good.” They spun their legs over the bench at the end of the Slytherin table and began to pile up their plates. “We won, then?’ Albus enquired, looking between the choices of vegetables thoughtfully.

 

Scorpius nodded enthusiastically. “We played very well!”

 

“You’re going to try out next year? Bailey is leaving, isn’t she?” Asked Albus, referring to the current seeker.

 

“Yeah.” Scorpius trailed off. “I don’t know if I‘m good enough.”

 

Albus stopped him. “Sorry I brushed you off earlier, I was just surprised and a little distracted by the Rose situation. You should try-out, you’re amazing.”

 

Scorpius was grinning, his smile reaching up to his bony cheekbones, making his eyes wrinkle. It meant everything to him that Albus believed in him and he felt a wave of comfort wash over him. It had been a difficult few months since the events with Delphi but their friendship was the constant that kept them going. “I don’t know why I asked Rose out. She doesn’t like me, does she?”

 

“Nope.” Albus replied simply. “She might like you a lot more if you stop trying to get her to fancy you though. It can’t be good for you to keep getting knocked down.” He paused. “Its not like you’re bad looking, which other girls do you like the look of?”

 

“Albus!” Scorpius was taken about by his openness.

 

“Yes?”

 

Scorpius pondered for a moment. “Nobody. I don’t know. Should there be more people?”

 

Albus shrugged. “Don’t ask me. I have a thing for older women, remember!” Albus looked down at their plates. “Are you done? I wanted to talk to you in private actually so could we head downstairs?”

 

“About your dad?” Scorpius pressed.

 

Albus shook his head. “It went well with dad. I think it’s going to be ok.”

 

Scorpius noticed the beginnings of a smile settling on Albus’ face. He liked seeing him happy. “Sure, lets go make a blanket fort!”

 

“Scorpius! We’re fifteen!” Albus tried to act exasperated but just grinned, standing up and following the excited blond out of the hall.

 

The dormitory stood still when they entered, in stark contrast to the Great Hall. It was beginning to get dark and the lake was unsettled at the windows, the soothing sounds of the water sloshing against them.

 

The two boys knew how to make a perfect den between their beds, grabbing blankets and waving their wands to hover them in the air, sliding underneath and lying on their backs, Albus to the left of Scorpius as always. They lay there in silence for a few seconds, content in their safe space. Albus shimmied over a few inches so their arms brushed against each other just a fraction.

 

“Tell me about this new version of us you had in your head.” Albus whispered, barely audibly.

 

Scorpius turned his head to look at Albus, surprised to see Albus looking at him and taken aback by how close their faces were.

 

“What?” Scorpius whispered back.

 

Albus furrowed his eyebrows. “You know. The version of us that hugs. What else does that look like?”

 

Scorpius was quiet for a second, avoiding Albus’ intense gaze. He had a habit of doing that with Scorpius and only Scorpius, where he usually had trouble holding eye contact. “I don’t really know. Just a version where we hug. Where it feels safe to hug whenever we want or need.”

 

Albus nodded slightly, crinkling the sheets beneath is ear. “Can I contribute to what I would like this version of us to look like?”

 

Scorpius smiled. “I would love you to. Do you want a new version?”

 

Albus grinned back. “Maybe not new, just us with a little extra.”

 

“Albus and Scorpius 2.0!” Scorpius exclaimed, looking proud at himself.

 

Albus couldn’t help it; he grinned and laughed, his happiness filling his belly and rising up to his chest, showing through his eyes. “I like the sound of that.”

 

There was silence again. It was less comfortable this time, Scorpius cold hear Albus breathing more quickly but didn’t rush him. He truly didn’t know what he had meant by a new version of them but he liked how being this close to Albus felt and he liked having permission to be there. He had butterflies threatening at the bottom of his belly: a fluttering of something new. He let his eyes flutter closed, breathing in the moment, capturing the memory and letting himself feel comfortable.

 

He felt Albus shift slightly, slowly and then felt a soft, warm hand press gently over the top of the back of his, which was resting between their chests. Scorpius took an intake of breath and opened his eyes. Albus wasn’t looking at him anymore, but was instead staring at their hands. Scorpius slowly wiggled his hand around and experimentally bent his fingers to hold Albus’s, watching his face. He watched green eyes fly up to look into his grey ones and give him a lopsided smile.

 

“Do Albus and Scorpius 2.0 hold hands?” Scorpius whispered.

 

Albus didn’t reply. His eyes flitted between their hands and Scorpius’s face once, twice, three times before settling into his eyes again. Scorpius squeezed his hand and then Albus nodded.

 

“I would like that.” Albus mumbled, his voice croaky.

 

“So would I. I like this.” Scorpius smiled, feeling warm to the tips of his toes. He felt supported and comforted and excited and apprehensive all at the same time.

 

Albus’s head was spinning, jolts of electricity running up his fingertips whenever Scorpius ran his finger against them. Dizzying and wonderful and brand new.

 

Neither of the boys were sure what they wanted nor what this meant. But they both felt safe and loved, which was something they hadn’t had for a while and something they wanted to keep forever, holding on tight to the new version that didn’t need to be inside their heads anymore.

 

 


End file.
